1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to couplings for a fire hydrant-fire hose connection. More particularly, the instant invention relates to such couplings wherein connections may be made swiftly and accurately when necessary, but wherein the fire hydrant is protected when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, fire hoses from a fire truck are connected to a fire hydrant by a unfastening a cap from the mouth of the fire hydrant and fastening the fire hose thereto, or if a cap or cover is not positioned on the fire hydrant, merely fastening the end of the hose to the hydrant. Thereafter, the hose is tightly secured to the fire hydrant so as to withstand the high water pressure flowing through the connection between the fire hydrant and fire hose.
It is important that the connection between the fire hose and fire hydrant be made quickly and efficiently in that the amount of water which can be directed on a fire during the first two to five minutes after fire-fighting equipment reaches the scene of a fire is major factor with respect to how quickly the fire can be brought under control. Quick response helps limit fire damage even before the fire is extinguished. With most prior art methods of connecting fire hoses to a fire hydrant, the first two to five minutes after such equipment arrives at the scene of the fire are spent attempting to connect the hose with the hydrant which results in delays that frequently result in several thousand dollars of additional fire damage.
In an attempt to minimize the delay, many fire companies use a quick-coupling apparatus such as that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,907, wherein a female member attached to the hose is thrust over a male member on the neck of the fire hydrant and quickly clamped in place. While this apparatus is effective and saves considerable time, it is heavy and relatively expensive.
Many fire companies are now utilizing their fire engines another type of coupling known as the "Storz connector," which is a rotating coupling utilizing lugs that interlock with grooves. However, in this country, virtually no fire hydrants are equipped with couplings to receive the Storz couplings mounted on fire engines. Consequently, fire engines must carry a mating coupling for attachment to fire hydrants once the trucks arrive at the hydrants. The firemen must then remove the existing cap over the mouth of the fire hydrant and screw on a Storz connector. This, of course, consumes considerable time and defeats the purpose of utilizing a quick connection type of coupling. Moreover, the Storz couplings currently available do not have any means for sealing the fire hydrant mouth. Consequently, the couplings cannot be left on hydrants after use.